Cantarella
by Mayrune
Summary: AU: Asch is the King to be for Kimlasca. However, when news of a boy that will soon live with them, Asch's world is turned upside down. Can he push his hate away to accept the new boy? AschxLuke
1. 1 The Son of the Sealed off World

**Cantarella**

* * *

Tales of the Abyss Fan-fiction

Disclaimer:

1) I don't own any of the characters of this fan-fiction. They all belong to Namco-Bandai.

2) THIS IS A PAIRING AGAIN!! All who know me well, you can guess what.

For those who don't, my Avatar should be sure as hell a good sign of AschxLuke.

3) The base of this song was based around Cantarella, sung by Vocaloids KAITO and Miku Hatsune. (I love them so!!) Asch is playing the part as KAITO and Luke is Miku. However, this will not be a perfect set to the meaning behind the song itself. There will be parts where the song is sung by the actors (Natalia, Tear, them all) and that I might not also doesn't belong to me.

4) Characters will tend to get out of character (OoC). This will definitely include Asch and Luke. DEFINITELY!!

END OF DISCLAIMER

SPOILER WARNING

For those who don't know Luke or Asch, GO PLAY TALES OF THE ABYSS!! *whacks with leek of doom* You fail at life if you don't know that game!! ... Except for my friends whom I'm introducing it to. THE YAOI FANGIRLS OF ASCHxLUKE WILL GROW!!

Also, if you don't know the relationship between Asch and Luke, you still fail because you haven't gotten pass Yulia City yet. IDIOTS!!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Son of the Sealed off World**

* * *

"Asch-sama!!" A woman cried, running down the empty halls of the huge mansion. Her blue dress swayed, her golden hair swirling around as she swiveled her head to try and find a certain door. Her emerald eyes darted about. "Asch-sama!!"

"I'm here..." The woman looked to her right, seeing a tall man with long crimson hair. The hair itself was like the pouring rivers of blood and the tips were darker than the rest. "What do you want, Natalia?"

"Oh, your father has requested your presence." The man, Asch, groaned, huffing.

"Why the hell would my father want to talk to me?! He's got other things to do." Natalia frowned, her green eyes saddened.

"Asch-sama, it's about the boy that will be coming here soon." Asch, who was about to turn and go back to his room, frozen in place. His hand rested on the door and his dark green eyes blinked several times. He looked to Natalia, his eyes becoming narrow slits.

"I don't remember the mention of a boy coming here."

"Yes, your father himself arranged it. Seems the boy is from an opposing country and will be coming here for reasons that your father will not explain." Asch clenched his teeth.

"And where will he be sleeping?!"

"In your room, of course, Asch-sama." Natalia replied, backing up a quick step as Asch's hand trembled, the metal doorknob shaking.

"WHAT?!!"

"Ah, Asch." Duke Fabre, father to Asch started but was quickly stopped by his 17 year old son.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted roaring and his eyes burning. "What is this about some kuzu sleeping in my room?!"

"The Son of Malkuth is not trash!!" the Duke shouted, Asch growling. "We are going to set up a peace treaty!"

"Then why my room?!" Asch shouted back.

"We need to see how you two react with each other. This will help Peony with his decision since you will be the heir to the throne." Asch growled, hissing through his teeth.

"Fine... but he will be nothing but kuzu to me." The duke sighed sadly.

"You of all people are supposed understand this the most, Asch."

"I will not sleep in the same room as my enemy." The duke glanced to his wife, who sighed sadly.

"Asch, dear, you need to just help as much as you can with us. We just want peace." Asch grumbled under his breathe.

"Yes, mother..." He said with defeat, knowing he couldn't reject his frail mother when she asked for peace. Asch nodded, turning on his heel and right when he got to the door, his father raised his voice.

"Asch, you can't kill the boy. No matter how much you hate Malkuth." Asch clenched his teeth and slammed the door open. Natalia frowned, seeing him come into the main hall. His head was down as he turned his leg swiftly and the slam echoed.

"Asch..."

"Tell me when the boy comes!!" He ordered her, rushing down the hall, growling. Natalia frowned deeper.

"Asch..."

Asch's emerald eyes fluttered open. He had taken a nap to better suit his mind. He figured out that napping always made him calm down from being really angry. Getting up, Asch slipped on a black robe with crimson lining and a white under shirt. He opened the door to his room and glanced outside. When had it gotten so dark? He looked to the time. It wasn't that late and then there was a crack of thunder and Asch let his mind accept it now as rain. Rain pattered against the window, Asch's footsteps echoing down the hall. He got to the main hall, glancing up to the blade that perched its place on a pillar right in front of the door's center view. The Jewel of Garidos. It was Guy's blade. Guy was a servant that he had since after the Hod War. Guy always gave him a cold look, even after he came back from his kidnapping. The kidnapping that happened 7 years ago... The damned Malkuths captured him off the streets and tortured him and he still had a scar going down his chest from that damned time. Asch blinked. He got out of his horrid memories. He swore he heard knocking. Was he imagining this? That's absurd. Why would someone be at their door in the middle of a thunder storm? That would be ridiculous!! Asch walked over to the large doors, silence roaring as he slowly creaked it to break the quiet. He wasn't wrong. He had heard a knocking. A man, more or less, a boy was laying on the front steps. He was wearing a white cloak, his hair in front of pale white face. His hair was like firing of red, more orange than his own. However, his pale face was lined with red. Asch knelt down, blinking. This boy, whoever he was, was knocked out, during the middle of a storm, on the Fabre's manor property. What a crazy thought.

Asch lifted up the body, sighing. It was making his robe wet. This boy was going to pay for making him waste his energy. Walking down the hall to his room, wondering what would be the first thing that he would yell at this piece of trash that laid in his arms.

"Kuzu…" He grumbled. Asch began to look over the boy, laying him down on the bed. The boy looked to be about his age, maybe a year younger. His hair was short, to his shoulders, drenched like the rest of him. He looked down to his clothes and his eyes widened. Blue and white. The colors of Malkuth. Was this the boy that was to come to their house?! Why didn't he stay at the inn instead of coming to their house in the middle of the freezing thunder storm?! He let his eyes travel. The boy looked like he had traveled far, through the Zao desert and in the marsh. Why didn't the boy take a ferry?! "Oi… wake up…" He grumbled low, close to the boy's ear. Asch heard the boy groan, eyes fluttering open. Asch moved and blinked, seeing deep emerald eyes like his own staring at him with pale exhaustion.

"Where…am I?" The boy whispered as he started wheezing.

"The Fabre Manor." Asch blinked, the boy coughing painfully. "Explain to me why a child of Malkuth is at my manor at this hour in a storm!!" He lifted him up, the boy trembling from either cold or fear.

"I… was asked by his majesty Emperor Peony IX…to stay here and make observations on how those that are about to become royalty are seeing this war…" He struggled to get the words out and Asch released him, the boy's hands on his throat as he coughed.

"Then… what is your name?" He asked, serious. The boy looked at him and Asch felt his breathe taken away. His face was a warm cold and the blue light from the sky outside was like the moon, illuminating his eyes with a serene light. He then regained himself after the boy took a breath.

"I… am Luke."

Luke spent several days in Asch's bed, listening to the dark red haired man speak to him. Every so often, the man was interrupted by a woman with golden hair coming in. This dark haired man was Asch, heir to the throne. The lady, who he had once met, was Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. She was to marry Asch into the royalty. Luke watched Asch as he explained his view on the wars. It wasn't simply "I hated it" or "I wish we had won." It was something more, something deeper to him.

"What… do you plan to do when you become king?" Luke decided to ask. Asch took in a breath and Luke saw a fire roar into his eyes of that of determination.

"I want to make sure war never happens… that no one is ever poor." Luke smiled a bit, still in pain.

"That's a good start." Luke replied, Luke blinked a bit to see Asch's face turn a little red. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He grumbled out. Luke chuckled a bit and saw Asch's face grow even redder.

"Asch…" The red haired man turned to Luke. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here." Asch was silent.

"You're welcome…" He grumbled. Luke smiled, almost satisfied. "Hey… The duke… wanted me to invite you to the Batical festival…"

"Sure." Luke replied automatically, Asch sighing.

"I thought as much…"

"Asch?" Luke finally was out of his bed, wearing simple white and red robes, and simple servant clothes under them.

"What?" Asch asked. Asch had returned to his usual self, since he didn't have to care of the boy as much. However, somewhere in that thick head, he felt a bit of… reluctance in not being able to watch him. Asch had dismissed the feeling. He looked to Luke, who was quiet. "What is it?"

"You look tired." Luke stated, frowning. Asch twitched, something about that frown stabbing his heart.

"I haven't been sleeping that much." Asch looked at the parchment in front of him on the wooden desk.

"You should get some rest."

"Plan to fill out these forms?" Luke frowned, Asch sighing roughly. Luke shook his head.

"It's just… you never seem to go outside and always seemed to lock yourself in this room." Asch clenched his teeth. He picked up a glass and threw it at the wall next to Luke.

"SHUT UP!!" Asch blinked, Luke trembling. Horror pooled in tears in his eyes, Asch getting up from his desk. "Luke… Wait, I didn't-"

"I'm sorry that I bothered you." Luke said quickly, rushing out of the room.

Luke huffed, standing in the snow covered courtyard, panting. His body trembled. When Asch threw the glass, it wasn't the glass that scared him… it was the look of murder in Asch's eyes. Luke put a hand over his mouth as ice cold tears ran down his face. "Oh holy Yulia…" He fell to the ground, on his knees and as he cried. Asch watched from his window, frowning deeply.

"Dear Hod… what the hell is wrong with me?!" He slammed his fist on his desk.

"Natalia…" The blond haired princess lifted her head, looking at Asch. He was ordered to talk to her about anything that worried him, since the Duke and His Majesty didn't want him to fall ill with stress. "I have something important to ask you…"

"Yes, Asch?" Natalia asked, looking at him with sereneness. Asch's heart cringed. That serene look only belonged to Luke.

"What should I do?" Asch muttered. Natalia blinked, a bit startled.

"What do you mean?"

"I… accidentally lashed out at Luke and now… he won't even come near me and…" He put his hands on his head, his shoulders shaking. "I don't know what to do now!!" Natalia looked at him, shocked but that face softened.

"Tell him that you didn't mean it… You were just stressed." Asch moved, looking at her.

"Will… it work?" Natalia smiled happily.

"I'm very sure it will."

"Luke!!" Asch shouted. He ran into the door of the manor, huffing. He didn't hear the maids greet him as he rushed to Luke's room. "LUKE!!" He opened the door. Asch panted and his face contorted with sorrow. The room was empty.

"He left this morning… Colonel Jade Curtiss came and picked him up…" Asch turned his head to Guy, the blonde haired servant with deep blue eyes.

"… why?" Asch asked, quiet and not shouting. Guy sighed.

"Luke looked really shaking after last Remday… so, he asked me to send a letter to Emperor Peony IX so I did and seems they sent the Colonel to pick him up. Master Asch… What happened?" Asch turned, rushing. "Master Asch?!"

"LUKE!!" Asch screamed out, rushing down the elevator and down to the docks. He followed the light of his memory, trying to find Luke. The cable car came to a halt as Asch jumped out, his long blood hair rushing in the cold air. He rushed to the port. "LUKE!!" He called again, a man in a blue and white uniform turning to him. The boy next to him turned, the fiery orange hair revealed under the white hood.

"Asch?!" Luke asked, shocked. Asch stopped, about one meter from them, panting.

"Luke… I…" Asch panted, his breathe heaving.

"So this is Master Asch?" The man next to him stated. Asch glared at the man. Dark red pupils stared back with the same intensity and light amber hair moved to frame his face. Glasses perched on the man's nose, the man reaching up and pushing up the glasses to set it better as a gleam shot off them. "Nice to meet you. I am Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Third Division of the Malkuth Imperial forces. I was asked here by his Majesty Emperor Peony the Ninth to escort Luke back to Grand Chokmah." Asch growled.

"What didn't you escort him in the first place?!"

"Because I do believe the young master here left before we could get a hold of him." Jade laughed, Luke frowning.

"Asch… I-"

"Don't apologize, Kuzu!!" Asch shouted. "Forget it!!" He turned on his heel, clenching his chest. It crushing to say that but he let it lie. He didn't care now. Luke wasn't going to want to stay.

"Asch!!" Luke shouted, Asch stopping. He looked at him over his shoulder and saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry!! I don't want to leave but… but…" He trembled, hiccuping. Asch turned fully, eyes wide. Jade knelt down, Luke blinked. Luke's face then brightened. "OH JADE!! THANK YOU!!" He cried, hugging the colonel around the waist. Jade blinked, taken back but then smiled, happy for Luke.

"What?" Asch muttered, confused. He then realized why Luke was happy. Luke released Jade and dashed towards him, the cloak unclipping as he jumped, tackling Asch, Asch and him tumbling to the floor. Luke laughed with happy tears in his eyes. Asch smiled a bit. His laugh was contagious. Now Asch started to laugh.

"Okay, explain to me why you're dragging me, Luke!!" Asch shouted, Luke pulling his arm as they headed down into the mid-class area of Baticul.

"I want to show you to this place with great food!!" Asch sighed. The snow was falling softly, whirling around them as they headed into a shop. A blindfold had been placed over Asch since Luke wanted to keep it a 'secret'. Asch was silent and took in the aroma of the shop. A bakery, the smell of bread and pastries entering his nostrils. It was rather tantalizing. Luke reached around him and untied the blindfold. Asch flinched a bit, the scene bright at first and then cooling down to its regular state. It was a fairly small shop, like the bakeries that Guy told him about that was in Grand Chokmah. Breads, cookies, fancy Danish and strange cakes were on display, either to eat or show off the culinary skill of the bakers inside the kitchen. Luke pulled him forward. "Excuse me!" The cashier looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Luke, oh!! You brought a friend!! Who is this?"

"His name is Asch!! Can we have a slice of double chocolate cake with those fudge pieces inside its frosting?" Luke asked, smiling happily. Asch blinked, glad to see Luke rather enjoying himself. He let a small smile creep to his face.

"Of course!! Cooled or hot?"

"Cooled!!" The cashier laughed happily.

"Same as you always aren't you, Luke?" Asch looked to Cashier and they met eyes for a moment. The Cashier smiled a bit. "Good to see you out and about, Asch. Haven't seen you for 3 years." Asch rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." The cashier cut two big pieces of cake from a cake in the fridge and gave it to them. Asch studied the cake intently. Three layers, a layer of frosting between each. The cutting had been very precise and left no like where the knife had cut. "Nice cut…" He noted. The cake itself was level, not off center and was correctly formed to stand a week or so in a cold place. Asch reached a bit to the surface of it and pulled out a somewhat long strand of hair. Holding it to the light, the hair was revealed to be a bright fiery orange. Asch's eyes leveled onto Luke, who was hungrily devouring his slice of cake. Luke's eyes lifted to Asch and he stopped.

"Mph?" He asked, a piece of the cake in his mouth.

"Is this yours?" Asch asked, holding it out to him. Luke took it and held it to the light. Asch smirked. Luke's face turned red as he swallowed the cake.

"Uh, well, uh!!" Luke shivered, laughing nervously.

"Luke… why is your hair in the cake?"

"Uh, well… you see-"Asch cracked up and started to laugh. "It's NOT funny!!" He cried, face red. Luke flailed his arms, hitting the table. The two cakes fell to the floor, the two red head silenced. Luke looked to the cakes and tears welled up in his eyes. Asch flinched, the cashier glaring at him. Asch looked to Luke and went to say something when he started to ball. Asch rushed over to him, touching his shoulders.

"It's okay Luke, I'm sure it's going to be fine." Luke kept crying. Asch huffed and licked Luke's cheek, taking the cake covering it. Luke snapped, blinking as he looked at Asch with shock. Asch licked his lips, eyes on Luke. "Tasty." Asch blinked, Luke falling back, blood dripping from his nose.

Asch grumbled, sitting up. His covers moved, the cold air touching his hot skin. "Mmm…" He rubbed his head, his crimson hair in front of his eyes. He moved it away and saw Luke lying in the bed next to him. He let the thought linger and smiled a bit. He saw he still wore his pants and laughed a bit. The vibrating noise cause Luke to shift a bit and his hand moved to Asch's chest. "Oi, kuzu, wake up." Asch said, shaking Luke. Luke grumbled something and forced his eyes open and he lifted his head, staring at Asch. "Morning, kuzu."

"Morning…" Luke muttered, yawning. Silence and then Luke gasped. Asch grinned. He knew why they were like this. Last night was the eve of the Baticul New Year festival and Luke was given more than one too many drinks from the kings who decided to meet and enjoy the New Year. He could note that Luke couldn't hold his liquor. Chesedionian alcohol could do that to anyone of course but he had never seen someone so willing to anything in his life. He lifted Luke's chin, their eyes meeting.

"What's wrong? You're red." Luke blushed more, his face red as a beet. Luke looked away when Asch got closer. Asch saw him trembling as Asch's other hand took hold of his wrist. Their lips were less than inch apart and Asch could taste the breath from Luke's lips. It smelt sweet to his nose. Luke's hands forced him roughly apart.

"Ah…" Luke blinked with a nervous smile on his lips, "S-Sorry Asch." Luke said with the innocence that he was known for. Asch moved forward, pinning him to the bed under them. He moved, his knee rubbing against Luke's crotch. The somewhat smaller boy under him gasped, face becoming redder. "N-No! A-Asch!! Stop!!" He begged, his breath shallow. Asch's eyes rested on Luke's face. It showed pleasure so why did he want him to stop? That made no sense. He lowered himself and their lips were once more close. "A-Asch!"

"Asch-sama?" Luke and Asch froze in place. That cursed woman was going to be the death of him.

"What, Natalia?!" Asch shouted after turning away from Luke.

"Breakfast?"

"… Bring a maid here." Luke looked from the door to Asch, eyes wide.

"Asch, what are you doing?!" Luke whispered, dumbfounded.

"Alright, Asch-sama. What would you like on it?"

"The usual but two of them."

"Two?"

"Luke's in here but he's passed out and still somewhat drunk from last night." He pointed out. There was a sigh of relief on the other side.

"I thought we had lost him last night after his strip raid." Luke's face and ears were burning red. Asch grinned.

"Yes, but he's wearing clothes right now."

"… I'll get your food ready, Asch-sama." The clicking of heels vanished down the hall.

"I… did a strip raid?!" Luke asked, hands on his face.

"Yea. And you know, for a guy like you, who lives with Peony, you can't hold your liquor OR your clothes." Luke looked at Asch as he moved himself back into place. His hands grabbed Luke's, pinning him to the bed. "Now…. Where was I?" He whispered, his lips brushing Luke's neck.

"Ah!" Luke gasped, eyes closed tightly.

"Are you a virgin?" Luke blinked, eyes open. Their eyes met. Luke could see the mischievous look there and shivered. "You are." Luke gasped as Asch's tongue ran up Luke's neck. "You certainly taste like it too."

"N-No! Asch!! What if someone hears us?!" Luke asked, trying to get out of the funk of ecstasy that he felt. Hod, if felt good… Luke trembled, Asch sucked his neck oh-so-sweetly. His vision blurred as he huffed and panted, giving into that wonderful sensation. Luke suddenly gasped, Asch's lower body grinding into his. His throat let out a moan, Asch covering his mouth.

"I forgot how loud virgins were…" He muttered, sighing. Luke trembled as Asch began to undo his pants. Luke scanned over Asch with lust and blinked. He forced Asch's hand away.

"Asch, when did you get that scar on your chest?" Asch froze. His hands rested on the metal zipper of the pants and he looked at Luke, shocked.

"You can see it?"

"It's a pretty big and deep scar." Luke reached up, running his hand down it. He felt surges of power coming from it. "Wow…" He whispered with awe. Asch grabbed Luke's wrist, pulling it away. "Huh?"

"Don't touch it…" Asch muttered. He moved, getting off of Luke. He grabbed a white button up shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it. Luke watched him, confused.

"Asch?"

"Sorry… It's… something personal." He told him. "Get dressed. I'm not eating with you if you're only going to wear pants." Luke blushed bright red and nodded, stumbling out of the bed. Asch looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. That look of a murderer was still alive in his eyes.

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

End of Chapter 1!! I've been working on this story for quite as while!!

Asch: Review.

Luke: PLEASE?!


	2. 2 The Cursed Soul

I has chapter 2!! READ IT!! Review too, please~!!Oh, and you know the disclaimer already. Just go back to Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Cursed Soul**

**

* * *

  
**

Luke lifted his head, looking up at the floating snow in the air. Three weeks from that very day, he would have to leave with Colonel Jade and report back to His Majesty Peony to discuss the peace treaty. He thought about this. It had been almost a year since he had came here on that rainy day so long ago. That three week day would be the very day that he had come and would now plan to leave. Luke sighed sadly.

"What's depressing you now?" Asch asked. Luke looked to his right, seeing Asch in his black outing clothes. His crimson hair was a mess in the front and tied back so it only was the bangs. Luke noted that Asch seemed to form fang-like teeth in the front but paid not real attention to it.

"I… have to leave in three weeks."

"And?" Asch asked. He took it upon himself to stand next to Luke as he was leaning on the railing. Luke stared out at the city of light.

"I really like it here a lot more than at Grand Chokmah." Luke sighed.

"Sucks to be working for his Majesty."

"I'm going to become his majesty soon." Asch looked at Luke, confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"His majesty asked me to take his place for three weeks after I came back so I could help fix with the treaty."

"Ah… that's why you came here…. I forgot about that." Asch let out a sigh, the air become crystallized and vanishing in the cold.

"Asch…" Asch looked at Luke, silent.

"Yes?"

"Ah… never mind."

"Luke..." He grumbled, Luke flinching. "What are you hiding?!"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!! What is it?!"

"I don't want to leave because I..." Luke held his head, sighing deeply. Asch looked at him and then saw how red his ears were. The idiot was blushing red.

"Because you what, kuzu?" He whispered into his ear, Luke nearly screaming as he recoiled and held his arms in the air above his head. He huffed, face even redder than before. Asch cracked up laughing. "You look like Guy when women get near him!!" Luke puffed his cheeks.

"I LOVE YOU!!" Silence fell. Asch looked at Luke, shocked.

"What?"

"So, we're hosting a party before Luke leaves, correct, Master Asch?" Guy asked Asch. The two were heading back from the market with some gifts for Luke. Asch could guess that Guy got him about 10 gifts. Asch looked at his single bag. It was small but it was worth 150 thousand gald.

"Yes... He's been here for a year now... It's only common courtesy to throw a party." Guy looked at Asch, smiling a bit.

"You've changed in the past year."

"Huh?"

"You aren't as heartless as you used to be and I think that will help you become a great king, Master Asch." Asch looked at him for a brief moment and then looked ahead of him. _Have I really changed? Ever since... Luke..._ He pushed the thoughts away. Maybe Luke meant to say he 'liked' him instead of loved him. However, in the back of his mind, he doubted that. Luke… said he loved him. Love… He hadn't heard that phase except from his mother. Asch sighed again. "I must say though. You have been sighing a lot more since 2 weeks ago when you went out on a walk with Luke. Did something happen?" Asch glared at him and Guy instantly shut his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Asch!!" Luke called. He entered though the front doors of the manor, confused. He blinked, raising his head. Singing was in the air. Luke made a face. The song was familiar.

_Staring back at you  
Staring back at me  
Inside of our own closed off world  
Acting oblivious  
But yet we both pretend  
That our intoxication might be sensed_

Luke gasped. He now remembered the song. It played in Asch's music box. It was… Cantarella. A story about two lovers closed off from the outer world and the man poisoned the woman. The woman came back and… Luke blushed at the thought. They WERE lovers after all. Luke followed the music and the singing, trying to find it.

_As time passed by  
I feel that my heart  
Must keep hidden  
So I may approach  
I heave a sigh  
Because around you  
I feel far from myself_

Luke tried to recognize the voice and could tell instantly. Asch. His face turned a darker shade of red. Asch… He pushed the picture away as he continued to search. Why did the manor have to be so big?!

_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds  
And I,  
Will set up my trap for you  
Even though I'm eagerly  
After you  
I won't leave any trace_

Wait… Ordinary love? Did that mean that Asch… Wait, that can't be right!! Luke put his cold hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks to calm himself down. Now's not the time for falling in love!! He had to find Asch and the others and tell them something that his Majesty told him. It was very important.

_Things are not this clear  
My words seem all sincere  
And you begin letting your guard down_

_There's something you should know  
About this deep drug  
You thought you could drink it down_

Luke shivered. Holy Hod… He didn't know Asch could sing this way. With such emotion and such rhythm and hell, he didn't know Asch could sing at all!!

_Rusting from time  
The chains fall apart  
You run away  
With no place to go  
The seconds  
Echo by  
The more you try to fight_

Luke opened the doors to the drawing room and the singing was louder than before. Luke shivered, feeling his face redden with anticipation. Luke screamed, a gloved hand touching his shivering shoulder. The dark drawing room was filled with light, Luke gasping. Banners, streamers. It was like a miniature Baticul Festival. He looked around. He could still hear singing. This time, it was behind him and he saw Guy standing there.

"The 'prince' told me to lead you to his stage." Luke blinked and looked Guy up and down. He was dressed in blue and white, like a Malkuth noble. Well, Guy WAS a Malkuth noble as well. Guy led Luke though the maze of 'attractions they had set up. It was amazing they could make this all in the few hours he was away.

_Let me just say, inside of you, I see  
Myself  
Hiding in your memories  
To be linked with the scent of your sweat  
I might  
Merely be affected_

Luke blinked, head rising when Guy moved his arm to point to the make shift stage. A man with a white cloak on was singing and Luke blushed, seeing the smile on the man's face as he sang.

_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I  
Will set up my trap for you  
Even though I'm after you, all I hear..._

_"Please capture me"_

_Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself  
Hiding in your memories  
To be linked with the scent of your sweat  
I might merely be affected_

"Asch..." Luke muttered, his eyes wide. Asch smiled wide, revealing the clothes under the cloak. It was red and black with tinges of white and blue. Malkuth and Kimlasca. Asch offered his hand out to Luke, smiling warmly. Taking the hand hesitantly, Luke went onto the stage, Asch holding the hand gracefully.

"Luke..."

"I have something to tell you, Asch. It's important!!" Asch silenced him, placing two fingers on his lips.

"It can wait." He whispered, kissing his lips passionately. Luke's eyes widened and then drooped, giving into the sweet aroma that Asch gave off. Luke felt as Asch's arms wrapped around him as one hand held his head. They parted lips, breaths in the form of huffs.

"Asch... I..."

"I know... I do too."

"So... what is it you wanted to tell me?" Luke had been put into the attire for the mini-festival, sitting next to Asch and Guy while eating rice and curry.

"Oh!! His Majesty Peony the Ninth had told me something very very important and I wanted to share it with you!!" Guy looked at Luke and saw the smile on his face. "I don't have to leave you!!" Guy's eyes widened as did Asch's.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes!! He said as long as I visit him, I was allowed to live here." Asch's eyes were so wide, it could be considered saucers. Asch reached forward, hugging Luke tightly. "Asch?" He asked, confused. Asch's shoulders shuddered as he struggled to get words out.

"Oh… Luke… I'm so happy." Luke smiled softly, hugging him back.

"I am too Asch."

"Luke…"

"Yes?" Asch moved his hand, pulling out a black box. "What's this?" He asked, confused. He took the box, opening it. It was a bracelet.

"It's a piece of the fifth fonstone… I got it for you because your hair is so much like fire…" Asch's fingers twiddled around his hair, feeling the soft locks. Luke blushed, touching the stone. "What… do you think?"

"It's… beautiful, Asch…" He whispered, slipping it on his wrist. Luke could feel the love radiating from Asch and the power infused into the stone. "No words can explain my emotions right now, Asch…" Asch looked at him and kissed him deeply. "I love you Asch…" He whispered, smiling.

"Asch!!" Luke called, opening the door to his room. The red haired man laid in his bed, head in his pillow. "Come on, Asch! We need to prepare your wedding!!" Luke had agreed to help Natalia and Asch prepare their formal wedding. Asch had protested but couldn't resist his lover's request. He wanted more to marry Luke than Natalia.

"Mmm..." Asch groaned, not moving. Luke sighed. He moved closer to Asch and grabbed his hair and pulled. The king to be yelped, glaring at Luke. "THAT HURT!!"

"You didn't get up." Luke sighed, smiling. Asch frowned and then smiled back.

"Yea, yea." The two left the room, talking about preparations for the wedding.

"Oh, LUKE!!" The two blinked and saw Guy running towards them. Luke gripped Asch's hand tightly while the king looked at him, confused. "I... I got a message from his majesty." Luke's expression showed distress as he took hold of the message from the panting and nearly dying from lack of breathe servant. Luke's hands trembled, Asch looking at him.

"Luke?" Luke didn't respond. "Luke?!" The boy gasped, snapping out of his daze. He looked at Asch, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Luke replied, smiling. Asch could tell he was forcing it. He was nearly in tears already.

"Luke..."

"I'm going for a walk." He proclaimed as he released Asch's hand and running down the hall. Guy huffed, looking at Asch with a bewildered expression.

"W-What's the matter?"

"Who sent the message, Guy?" Asch asked, not looking at his servant.

"The Colonel did." Asch's fists clenched, them glowing a hot fire red. If that letter said what he thought it said, Luke had every reason to cry. He prayed to Yulia that he thought wrong.

"By order of his Majesty, Peony the Ninth, I am to return to Grand Chokmah this evening with Colonel Jade Curtiss..." The drawing room fell silent. Luke lifted his eyes to look and find Asch's face among all the servants and among the nobles. No... he wasn't there. The cold glove of the Colonel touched his shoulder.

"Shall we prepare to leave, Master Luke?" He asked, giving his usual unphased smile from all the sorrow hanging in the air.

"Yes..." Luke murmured, leaving the drawing room. After the door closed after them, the sound of shattering glass echoed in the air. Luke blinked, shocked. He turned, pieces of glass surrounding his feet. A shadow emitted from the now broken window, long hair swaying in the crisp air.

"Leaving huh?" Luke's eyes widened.

"Asch?"

"Ah, Asch. It's good to see you again~!!" Jade said sarcasticlly. The dark forest green eyes glared deeply at Jade and then that gaze with to Luke. The boy flinched.

"Let me guess, his majesty, you are going to take the throne now right?!" Asch snarled. Luke trembled, tears forming in his eyes. "ANSWER!!" Asch roared. Luke fell to his knees, hands over his ears as his eyes closed tightly. "You are such a coward!! Have a voice, dreck!!" No, this wasn't Asch. There was no way that his lover had such a harsh voice. Jade pressed his middle finger to his glasses, running them up his nose. He snapped his wrist, particles of light forming a spear. "You are worthless." Asch said and this time, Luke heard him. That voice, such desperation.

"Asch?!" Luke opened his eyes as saw the colonel dash at him. "NO!! JADE!! DON'T!!" Jade froze, the blade to Asch's neck. Asch moved quickly, going under the spear tip and diving at Luke. The next thing Luke remembered was the feeling of something stab into his chest and the feeling of a tear hitting his face.

"I'm sorry... Luke..."

* * *

Yes, I know it's short but it's important!!

Asch: Review!!

Luke: Please and Thank you~!!


	3. 3 I just want you to know

HIYAS!! GO AND READ OVER THE PAST TWO CHAPTERS AGAIN IF YOU FORGOTS WHAT HAPPENED!! DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER~!! oWo

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**I just want to know you'll be coming home**

**

* * *

  
**

Lightheadedness engulfed Luke's mind as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

"Luke." That voice. Luke tried to find the voice's owner and looked to his left, seeing the fiery red hair.

"A-Asch?"

"Luke… I'm sorry for stabbing you… I was… I wasn't myself… ever since Malkuth kidnapped me… I feel so out of it and I can't hold my rage towards someone of Malkuth." He was speaking with deep desperation and was almost trying to not cry.

"Asch?"

"Good-bye, my love… For we were never meant to be." Asch got up from the chair he sat in and left the room. Luke tried to follow him with his eyes but it was no use, he couldn't move. Why did he feel so heavy? So... weak? Luke tried to make noise but nothing came. Luke tried to lift his arms but to no avail. What was making him so heavy? Luke blinked a few more times, still failing to clear his vision.

"Asch..." Luke tried to call out but his voice was raspy and lost. He couldn't get his voice to go out to his love. It failed completely. "Please... help me... Asch!!" He cried, feeling the heat burn up in his throat. He wasn't going to answer. He wasn't going to come back.

* * *

Three months after the incident, the treaty had been abolished the instant the news of the heir of the throne stabbed the emissary. Asch was often scolded and nearly put in prison for his stabbing of the emissary. However, he was discharged when the knowledge that the emissary was at least alive reached the Kimlasca king.

"Asch." Asch lifted his head, his eyes dark with sorrow. "You will be put on trail for attempting to assassinate the Emissary of Malkuth. Right now, we shall ask you... how do you pled?" Asch's lips crawled to a dark and overshadowed smile.

"Guilty... Lock me up... protect Luke from me..." He got out, tears forming in his eyes. The guards grabbed his arms roughly. Natalia looked at Asch, distressing whether to shout out. She didn't. The sadness on Asch's face was not for being locked up but was rather for daring to hurt Luke.

* * *

"'ey!! Asch!!" A guard shouted to the silent red head in his cell. "You gots a visitor."

"Who would visit me? Who would waste their life to visit a poor excuse of a lover like me?"

"Asch?" The red head flinched, standing up in the dark cell. The door opened, somewhat shorter hair exposing itself. "Asch?"

"W-Why are you here?!" Asch asked, tears in his eyes. The person frowned and the hands on its lap clenched each other.

"I need… to know why you stabbed me." Asch bit his lip, clenching his fists tightly.

"I… I…" Asch choked on the words. "Remember when I threw that glass at you the one day and scared you… you see… when I had been kidnapped, the scar running down my chest… it engraved the hatred of mine for Malkuth into my soul and… when my heart fell for you… my soul rejected you with all its might… Luke… I still love you… but I hate you… I want to protect you… I want to kill you… Please… leave… I can't…" Asch slammed his back against the wall and slid down it, hands on his face. Luke shuddered, biting his lip. Tears streamed down his face.

"I love you…"

* * *

"Please, Master Luke… you need to eat…" One of the Peony's maids chided. Luke sat in the center of his chamber, eyes dull as he stared into space. "… Your majesty?!" The door swung open, the emperor coming in with a storm to follow.

"LUKE!!" Luke blinked a bit, lifting his head a bit as he turned and looked at Peony.

"Hello your majesty…" He whispered, smiling emptily. The emperor grabbed his shirt front and shook him.

"Look at me!! LOOK AT ME!!"

"I am…" Peony clenched his teeth.

"Asch is going to be executed." Luke blinked, light flashing into the dark pupils.

"WHAT?!" Luke asked with shock. Peony smiled evilly. Luke's jaw dropped. "YOU LIED!!" Peony let go of Luke and laughed, Luke nearly crying.

"I'm sorry to joke with bad taste but I really needed you to get out of that funk, okay, Luke? Kimlasca is holding a ball in the honor of the princess and he invited you."

"R-Really?" Luke asked, a smile blooming to his lips.

"Yes. What's even better, it's a masquerade so you and Asch can be there with no one's notice." Luke blinked rapidly, face red.

"Wait, but won't -"

"Don't worry!! I've got it taken care of!!" Luke looked at Peony silently and guessed already what the plan was.

Asch blinked, the door to his cell opening again. Luke came in, smiling.

"Luke, I told you!!" Asch blinked, Luke pressing his fingers to his lips.

"Peony wanted me to give you this. Kimlasca is holding a ball for Natalia but me and Peony had decided to invite you with us as a guest of honor." Luke handed Asch a package and rushed out, his boots clicking on the stone. Asch looked at the bag in his hand, blinking several times. What the hell was going on anymore?!

Luke came into Peony's chamber, called in by the man himself to try on the clothes he would wear for the ball in a forenight. "You... needed to see me, Peony?"

"I finished your clothes!!" Peony said happily. Luke blinked a bit confused. "But you need to wear this wig." This didn't help with the confusion but Luke didn't refuse as he was shoved roughly into the changing room by Peony and his maids. Silence entered the palace and then a loud shout.

* * *

"A DRESS?!" Asch asked, shocked, looking from the letter to Jade, who held another package from the emperor. Jade just smiled.

"Don't you think that Luke acts too much like a girl? Besides, since you and Luke looked the same with long hair, no one will be able to tell who is who." Asch just blushed at the thought. "Knowing Peony though, it may be very..."

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!" Asch shouted, face almost as red as his hair. Jade just smiled warmly.

"Just remember Asch, Luke is the princess of your relationship... do you want him taken?" Asch blinked but before he could finish, Jade left the cell, leaving Asch in confusion.

* * *

Luke stood in front of the mirror, eyes wide. "Well?"

"A DRESS?!" Jade cracked a grin when he said that.

"It suits you." He noted, the Emperor giving his thumbs up. Luke looked at himself.

"No wonder Natalia hated heels... these damned things hurt my feet."

"Dress to shoes?" Peony asked, curious.

"WHY A DRESS?!" Peony tilted up Luke's head, shocking him as a blush flew like a fire across his cheeks. Peony smiled.

"That's why... Now!! Time to teach you how to walk properly in heels!! JADE!!"

"HUH?! NNNOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3~!!!**

**Yay!! The Mascarade ball is next chapter. What will Asch's reaction to Luke's dress be?! It'll be longer next time!! I promise!!  
**

Luke: ///////////

Asch: Rate and Review please.


End file.
